


Mommy? Daddy? Are you busy?

by genderflux_paladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Child Lotor, Child Neglect, Gen, Heavy Angst, Honerva isn’t Hagar yet, Hurt No Comfort, I love (insert character name), Me: I love (insert character name), Sorry Not Sorry, Will nobody play with Lotor?, also Me: Ha ha ha! Let’s bring the ANGST!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderflux_paladin/pseuds/genderflux_paladin
Summary: Lotor grew up with his mom, Honerva, always working or busy, and his dad, Zarkon, ruling the kingdom and going to meetings, he never gets to spend time with them outside of meals, which are rarely ever three people at a table. He starts to learn about neglect, and develops trust issues, only one person has ever said “I love you” to this boy.Let’s take a look into his background and create some angst.





	Mommy? Daddy? Are you busy?

**Author's Note:**

> No angst yet, but let’s introduce Mia Amoré, an Altean worker who decides to teach little tyke Lotor to take care of flowers.

Prince Lotor was born a lonely child, no siblings or friends to hang out with. Little three-year-old Lotor was running around in the garden, not looking where he was going, and he bumped into an Altean girl working, she looked in her mid-teens. The girl had dark skin and white wavy hair, moderately tall and she had a very sweet smile. 

“Hello little one, what’s your name?” She asked in a sweet voice as she tended to the flowers that could sort of resemble an earth rose. 

Lotor looked up at her and giggled. “L-Lotor.” He said in an adorable toddler voice. 

“Well Lotor, what are you doing wandering around without your Mommy and Daddy?” The teen asked, patting his head gently. 

“Daddy is at a meeting, and Mommy is studying quintessence. So I was sent to play.” Lotor said quietly, looking down.

“Well sweetie, tell you what, how about you help me with the garden? How does that sound?” Amoré asked in a tone that was perfect for little kids.

”A-alright, thank you miss!” He said happily, moving next to her. 

“You’re welcome sweetheart, so, first things first, when it comes to gardening...” She started to teach him about plants and taking care of them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The sun circling the planet was starting to set, bringing beautiful colors to the sky: pink, purple, orange, yellow, red, and dark shades of blue yet to come. Lotor had successfully planted and taken care of many things in the garden and he had learned a lot. 

“Thank you for helping me today.” She said, ruffling his snow white hair.

”Thank you for teaching me.” Lotor replied giggling. 

“Your most very welcome my dear, supper time is soon, you should get going before your Mommy and Daddy start to worry.” Amoré said giving him a hug. 

Lotor hugged her back and smiled brightly. “Will I see you tomorrow?” He asked curiously.

”Of course my dear, I take care of the garden every day.” She said and let go of the boy. 

“Miss? I didn’t catch your name. Could you tell me what it is?” He asked curiously.

”My name is Mia Amoré.” The Altean servant said. 

“Mi Amoré?” He asked, trying to pronounce it.

She giggled and nodded. “I suppose that will do.” Amoré booped his nose and helped him to his feet. “Now, I believe it’s time for you my dear, to have some supper. Best be on your way now.” The Altean said in a soft caring tone.

Lotor nodded. “Alright.. thank you Mi Amoré!” He exclaimed as he ran off into the hallways, waving goodbye.

Amoré giggled and waited until he was gone to cough into her elbow. The Altean sighed and looked down at the flowers she was working on. It would be impossible to tell Lotor that she was sick.


End file.
